onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: Febbraio - Giugno 2011 Nuovo header Non capisco da dove hai preso la seconda citazione del "narratore". E vorrei farti notare che il nome, o meglio cognome, italiano di Mihawk è Drakul, anche se il nome vero sarebbe Dracule. È come per Rufy/Luffy. In entrambi i casi dobbiamo usare il primo nome anche se quello corretto è il secondo. Inoltre, oltre al template profilo che sostituisce il template "char box", vorrei sapere se hai intenzione di ricreare i template "island box", "devil fruit box" eccetera. Sempre riguardo al template profilo, dovresti semplificare il codice, perchè se siamo d'accordo sullo scrivere solo il nome del frutto ingerito, allora (ho fatto qualche anteprima con Barbanera) così com'è non funziona. Addirittura credo che potrei riuscirci io ma preferisco non rischiare di peggiorare le cose. --Meganoide 00:14, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Piuttosto che mettere il template profilo sui protagonisti, non credi che sarebbe più importante metterlo sugli articoli "pronti da leggere"? Ci sono quasi tutti i viceammiragli e qualcun altro, tipo Jerry... be' li trovi se vai nella categoria. Sistema quelli per primi, poi tutti quelli che vuoi! :-) --Meganoide 16:15, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) A parte Nami, tutte quelle pagine sono da rifare... il template profilo a qessto punto lo teniamo, però non ha molto senso sistemare l'1% di una pagina. Per gli uomini-pesce in Marina (ho visto solo ora la domanda) non ricordo dove l'ho letta. Forse è nel quiz della wikia inglese. O forse ne parlava qualcuno, ma non ricordo chi. Comunque, so che è vero, anche perchè come ben sai non sono trattati esattamente bene. E per il quiz, io punto ad arrivare ad almeno 300 domande. --Meganoide 16:34, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Avevo deciso 300 quando pensavo di mettere 30 domande. Visto che ne mettiamo solo 10, possiamo fermarci prima. Però in fondo, più si va avanti con la storia, più domande si possono fare (quando l'isola degli uomini-pesce esce in Italia potremo chiedere chi tra i figli/figlie di Nettuno e Otohime è più giovane - Shirahoshi) quindi non ha senso darci un limite, anche perchè non avrebbe senso togliere alcune domande per fare posto ad altre: le aggiungiamo e basta! Invece per la faccenda degli uomini-pesce ne sono sicuro, anche se non ricordo la fonte. Era una cosa del tipo "il Governo Mondiale non riconosce gli uomini-pesce come creature senzienti", perciò non si possono arruolare. Magari è sulla pagina "uomini-pesce". Ora la cerco, se trovo dove è scritto ti do il link. --Meganoide 16:56, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Ma no, niente sezioni... per il profilo, io metterei solo il loro aspetto attuale, dopo il timeskip. Però magari aspettiamo che con l'anime ci arrivino, perchè in base al template spoiler, oltre a chi segue il manga e quindi li ha già visti, il gruppo più numeroso è quello dell'anime. Appena appaiono lì, quasi non è più spoiler... --Meganoide 17:25, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Boh, secondo me non è molto interessante vedere la differenza anime/manga. Personalmente non mi piacciono nemmeno le gallerie: se voglio mostrare i vari "aspetti fisici" (bambino, adulto, dopo il timeskip, magari con i vestiti di Strong World, ecc) li piazzerei qua e là, ma non tutti assieme. Quindi non sono favorevole, però non è che mi cambia molto in fondo... --Meganoide 09:39, lug 3, 2011 (UTC) Riguardo al blog dell'utente Phoenix Agnese... insomma, è una sciocchezza. Dici che potremmo cancellarlo? In ogni caso, se sei d'accordo prima di cancellarlo le scriverei il motivo, e cioè che non è cattiveria ma che è una cosa che non serve a niente. Se invece non sei d'accordo lo teniamo, però sarò triste per tutto il giorno :-) : Ah, a proposito!! La pagina principale è andata ancora in tilt, direi che è la prova definitiva che è colpa dei blog. Quindi propongo di togliere quel template dalla prima pagina, a meno che non riesci a sistemare la faccenda :-( --Meganoide 16:58, lug 5, 2011 Certo che me ne sono accorto, del nuovo utente: ho detto la mia ipotesi per il casino è il suo blog!! Inoltre ho messo in grassetto una cosa che avevo scritto prima ma che a quanto pare non avevi notato. Te la faccio notare sia per sottolineare che avevo già visto il nuovo utente, sia perchè così mi risponderai anche! --Meganoide 17:17, lug 5, 2011 (UTC) ciaoo ^^ Ti ringrazio per le informazioni, farò pratica piano piano, trattandosi per me di un ambiente nuovo :) vedrò di rendermi utile, anche consultando la versione inglese della presente wikia ^___^ Cosa dovrei fare per eendere migliore il mio blog? Scvusate, ma non sono molto pratica.... Se credete che sia opportuno cancellarlo padronissimi, ma ditemi cosa posso fare almeno x migliorare.... Phoenix Agnese Grazie per il sostegno... =) Ad ogni modo, ci sono diverse cose che non so e che vorrei chiedere, dato che non ho mai fatto nulla di simile. Primo, la scheda del personaggio, quella che in genere si trova in alto a destra e che indica le caratteristiche, si crea usufruendo dell'opzione "tabella"? Secondo, vorrei sapere anche come si crea e riquadra l'indice... E infine, per me la cosa più importante, non so come si creano quelle scritte blu che le clicchi e portano automaticamente in un'altra pagina oppure conducono alle note a fine pagina... credo riguardino il codice sorgente ma cmq non so bene cosa devo fare. sarei molto contenta se me lo spiegassi =) Phoenix Agnese 14:01, lug 6, 2011 (UTC)Phoenix Agnese Intendi dire che vedi il tasto "edit" sopra al titolo del paragrafo, piuttosto che sulla destra? Ogni tanto lo noto sulla wikia inglese, qui non ci ho mai fatto caso, anche perchè in fondo non cambia nulla. Se invece intendi qualcos'altro, sei pregato di rispiegarmelo! Riguardo a Phoenix Agnese, non ha ancora detto se sa tradurre l'inglese e gliel'ho richiesto; ora le parlerò anche del blog, perchè non è che sia sbagliato o vietato, è che è inutile. Tra l'altro si è già presentata, e anche meglio, sulla propria pagina utente! Speriamo che si faccia sentire, o prevedo che abbandonerà presto il sito :-( --Meganoide 15:05, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) Allora, ti ringrazio per le spiegazioni, più o meno ora ciò che ti ho chiesto mi è chiaro, proverò a mettere in pratica, magari se poi non mi riesce qualcosa ti ricontatterò. e cercherò di non lasciare più spazio fra una riga e l'altra =) per quanto riguarda l'inglese, sì, lo conosco e lo so tradurre, sono passata qui per avvertire che sto iniziando a lavorare sulla pagina di sabo aiutandomi con la wikia inglese. Pregherei Meganoide di non essere sempre così sgarbato con me, è solo da ieri che sono qui, non posso rispondervi subito e non sono così pratica dell'ambiente :-( Se proprio si vuol sapere della pagina del blog, proprio per il motivo che''' NON CONOSCEVO''' il sistema di questo sito al momento dell'iscrizione ho scambiato quella come pagina di presentazione!!!!!!! Cavolo, non l'ho fatto mica apposta! Ho provato a modificarla ma non ci riesco. me lo si può spiegare, GRAZIE??? Phoenix Agnese 19:42, lug 6, 2011 (UTC)Phoenix Agnese Ho iniziato la pagina di sabo, ma avendo dovuto spegnere il PC non l'ho salvata qui ma su un documento in archivio in modo da poterla riprendere. In ogni caso l'ho pienamente incominciata. Ho fatto così solo perché non so se posso comunque salvare la pagina mettendola On-line senza averla finita, ecco tutto. Phoenix Agnese 21:44, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) Si arrabbiano lo stesso. Se vuoi controllare, provaci tu e vedrai :-) --Meganoide 13:30, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) Eccome se mi state mettendo sotto XDD ma è giusto, almeno imparo u.u poi con l'esperienza si fa tutto ^^ Cercherò di cavarmela con le immagini, al limite se proprio non riesco a capacitarmi di qlcs ti chiedo, ti ringrazio x l'aiuto ke mi dai >.< X la pagina di Sabo manca la storia, ma credo di riuscire a finirla solo domani. Cmq x domani ce la faccio u.u Phoenix Agnese 15:18, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^______________^ In ogni caso, domani ci lavorerò per bene senz'altro =) Phoenix Agnese 15:42, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) Uso Mozilla Firefox, spero che la risposta sia quello che volevi sapere. Per il link che mi hai dato, mi porta alla stessa pagina dell'altra volta: schermata intera, contorno arancione, mi pare di ricordare il simbolo di One Piece in alto a sinistra e uno spazio per scrivere in basso. Il problema è che al centro non c'è nulla, per cui se scrivo qualcosa premendo invio sembra che la mia frase semplicemente si perda, e nella striscia grigia in basso dove (quando cambi la pagina) ti dice "caricamento in corso", ad un certo punto mi dice "interrotto". PS Mi sa che Agnese che non ha capito non ha bisogno di scrivere il suo nome dopo le quattro tilde! Eheheheh. --Meganoide 16:58, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) Ehm, io aborro il corsivo, lo trovo da snob. Lo vuoi proprio mettere in corsivo, il nome romanizzato? --Meganoide 17:05, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) No vabbe', teniamolo in corsivo. Per la chat, non ti ho visto connesso. La schermata che vedo è uguale allo screenshot. Per la funzione tag, visto che non avevo capito quasi niente e inoltre dicevi che non c'era nessuna fretta... non ho nemmeno cercato di rilegger per capire di più! :-) PS ora mi sconnetto, magari rientro tra mezz'ora, o stasera, o domani, non so. --Meganoide 17:39, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) È che proprio mi fanno ribrezzo... come un cibo che ti fa schifo e ti costringono a mangiare... --Meganoide 18:45, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) Navibar blogs Hey..shouldn't the navigation bar link to the recent blogs instead of the category?..just asking:) : I recommend you to link purged version of the bloglisting since it doesnt update properly:) :: Wow!..does Lugio mean July? Ciao :-) Ho finito la pagina di Sabo, non l'ho ancora pubblicata perché la sto rileggendo e poi devo inserire le immagini.... Non ho capito una cosa. Nella descrizione non c'è lo spazio per mettere la categoria e la licenza. Ho capito come si mettono, ma non so dove. Me lo puoi dire? Grazie =) Phoenix Agnese 12:46, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) Sabo Per il titolo dell'immagine, non l'avrei messo con la scritta 800px con la quale ho salvato il file, l'ho fatto involontariamente perché stavo seguendo anche un'altra cosa e mi sono ritrovata a non sapere come modificarlo nuovamente. Grazie per i consigli :-) Per la storia di Sabo, non ho inventato nulla, non sono davvero il tipo credimi, mi sono basate su delle testimonianze contenute in One Piece Green che ho trovato in un riassunto dei contenuti a questo link Per il fatto che stia con l'armata di Dragon, Oda l'ha affermato in un SBS, ma in effetti non ricordo quale. Su questo ultimo punto potrei aver sbagliato, ora che me lo fai notare, ma ho scritto le cose con cognizione di causa, non intendevo assolutamente dire stupidaggini u.ù Phoenix Agnese 21:33, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) Sabo e lingua giapponese Dici i riferimenti a fine pagina?? In effetti anche secondo me aiuterebbero.... Ma vabbè, comunque hai ragione, questo è un altro discorso.... XDD Io in pratica mi sono basata su me stessa, ricordandomi chiaramente di avere letto l'informazione, in effetti avrei dovuto cercare meglio, e, anche se penso proprio che sia il caso di dire che si impara con l'esperienza, cercherò di stare più attenta >.< Contando il fatto che neppure sapevo che sulla Wiki inglese traducessero le SBS O____O Cmq, in effetti si sono venute a creare innumerevoli teorie sulla morte di Sabo, io ho scritto leggendo il "documento" che ti ho dato sul link, ma non so chi l'abbia tradotto o come abbia fatto. Magari provo a scaricarmi OP Green x vedere. Anche se su quel sito so che c'è gente abbastanza seria.... cmq, aspetto buone nuove per la traduzione, e ti ringrazio ancora per la collaborazione >w< P.S. A proposito di traduzione..... Fin'ora mi sono sempre scordata di dire a te e a Meganoide che anche io conosco il giapponese, dato che lo studio ormai da due anni in una scuola privata, e quindi potrei essere d'aiuto nel frangente. Certo, essendo abbastanza complesso so ancora leggere pochi ideogrammi, contando che le lezioni sn fatte da 2 ore alla settimana, ma potrei rispondere senz'altro ai vostri quesiti sulla forma grammaticale delle parole da translitterare o cmq diversi aspetti in cui posso intervenire, ovvero quelli che ho studiato fino ad adesso. Durante l'anno scolastico, poi, c'è anche la mia sensei di lingua che è giapponese di madrelingua e quindi anche lei può essere di ulteriore aiuto al nostro lavoro =D E' molto brava ed è una persona davvero squisita sempre pronta a dare una mano: so che non c'entra, ma devi sapere che ho scritto proprio ad Oda (ho trovato l'indirizzo) per le SBS assieme a due amiche (se vuoi sapere le domande che gli abbiamo fatto nn ho problemi u.u) e lei si è offerta di tradurre tutte le nostre domande, anche con sforzo, visto che soprattutto la mia era molto complicata XP =D Spero possa risultare positivo come contributo, da parte sia mia che di Konomi-sensei ^_____^ Phoenix Agnese 22:14, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) Quando ho detto che conosco "anche io" il giapponese, intendevo in relazione a quel tuo amico della Wikia inglese di cui mi avevi parlato ;-) Cmq sia, sono contenta di poter essere di ulteriore aiuto facendo uso delle mie conoscenze del jappo ^_____^ Per la mia sensei, mi dispiace, ma non credo che si possa iscrivere. Vedi, è molto impegnata con la sua famiglia (dato che spesso sta in negozio dal marito x aiutare) e con le lezioni di giapponese, e poi sta anche frequentando l'università per laurearsi in medicina, dato che è venuta qui dopo il liceo.... Cmq, se avete dei dubbi posso sempre andare a chiederle risposta io ^_____^ Waaa, sono felice di sapere che anche tu hai mandato una domanda alle SBS!!!!! Io ho preferito farlo direttamente in giapponese e per posta, dal momento che ho potuto mandargli anche dei miei disegni, ma è cmq una cosa bellissima >OOOOO< E che gli hai chiesto? =D Sn curiosa ^.^ La chat mi funziona perfettamente, anche se è raro che si sia online in contemporanea.... =) Phoenix Agnese 13:35, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) Ma qui siamo solo noi tre? ò.òPhoenix Agnese 14:20, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) Lo immaginavo, ma siccome ho visto che delle immagini erano state inserite anche da altri utenti nn ero sicura che ci fossimo solo noi :-P Cmq, io sono iscritta più o meno ad un trilione di forum su One Piece (XD), quindi proverò senz'altro a farci un po' di pubblicità :DDDDD Purtroppo so che le Wiki non sono mai molto popolate da utenti, ma cercherò di impegnarmi perché la nostra si rimpingui, come penso stiate facendo anche tu e Meganoide u.ù Ah, un'altra cosa. Sto facendo la pagina di Magra (manca la storia, come per sabo quella la farò in un secondo momento perché stasera esco XP) e non mi ritrovo più la spiegazione di come si fa la scheda del personaggio..... Cm devo fare oniichan??? >.< Phoenix Agnese 15:02, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahahah Oni-chan non significa mica fratellone? Sì, ora vedo il solito errore e anche quando ci aveva messo le mani Dopp era stata la stessa cosa. Non avevo pensato a salvare una nuova versione del file. --Meganoide 17:49, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) what does this mean lol? Pagine in evidenza Queste pagine devono essere revisionate, potrebbero avere delle informazioni mancanti, non aggiornate, non corrette o avere delle sezioni non tradotte. I'm pretty intersted! Hellooo :) Grazie x le dritte, in line di masima so modificare le immagini se si tratta di svuotare le vinette, quindi posso farlo io. nei casi in cui non ci riuscissi ti avviso ;-) Di errori di visualizzazione non ne riscontro nessuno per adesso :-) Phoenix Agnese 13:10, lug 10, 2011 (UTC) Secondo te dovrei cancellare i commenti del blog che sono fuori tema, o li teniamo? Magari adesso creo quello in cui la gente può dire chi è diventato membro della flotta dei sette. --Meganoide 16:55, lug 11, 2011 (UTC) Diamine, è lo stesso commento che gli ho lasciato sulla pagina di discussione, ma io ci ho messo più cattiveria. Ma si può sapere perchè quei commenti io non li vedo, sulla pagina del blog? Ok, ora li vedo. E non hai risposto alla domanda qui sopra... le teniamo o le cancelliamo, le risposte fuori tema? --Meganoide 20:14, lug 11, 2011 (UTC) Hai ragione, li tengo, almeno chi li ha scritti magari torna a vedere se qualcuno gli ha risposto e poi si fa un giro sul sito, se invece li tolgo il giro non lo fanno perchè ci rimangono male. --Meganoide 20:21, lug 11, 2011 (UTC) A dire il vero sì, l'aggiungo a mano, perchè se no il sito mi mette come categoria "blog posts" che non mi piace perchè posts non è una parola italiana. Io scrivo "blog" e il sito non mi aggiunge quell'altra. --Meganoide 20:36, lug 11, 2011 (UTC) Ciao :-) Volevo avvisatri che c'è una translitterazione sbagliata nella scheda di Muller, la dottoressa dei Pirati di Bellamy. Il nome romanizzato e quello originale, infatti, vengono riportati come Muret, quando in realtà la T non ci vuole assolutamente e la trascrizione corretta è Myure. Non so come si corregge la tabella, perciò ho pensato di chiedere a te, dato che mi avevi detto che potevo correggere questo genere di cose. Credo possa, dato che nel manga italiano il suo nome non è stato specificato come "Muret"... no? >w< Phoenix Agnese 21:43, lug 11, 2011 (UTC) Mi dici per curiosità cos'è che sono tutte quelle cose che stai facendo, che hanno un nome strano? E avrei una richiesta da farti. Visto che sei tu quello bravo a sistemare le licenze delle immagini, ma che le immagini sono tantissime, potresti controllare se almeno quelle degli articoli ok hanno la licenza? Ieri sono capitato su Rouge e ho eliminato un'immagine perchè erano troppe, e ho visto che quella eliminata non aveva la licenza. E poi, hai finito di sostituire il "char box" con il "template profilo"? --Meganoide 13:07, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Sì ma a cosa servono i messaggi di sistema? Il char box puoi cancellarlo appena non serve più, anche senza dirmelo, tanto me ne accorgo :-) Sarebbe in effetti gradito se creassi anche i profili per navi, isole, ciurme eccetera. Sì, prima finisci i profili dei personaggi e poi dedicati a quello. Invece per le immagini: lo so bene che non si vede la licenza nell'articolo, ma sei stato tu a insistere che le immagini avevano bisogno della licenza! Possibilmente fai quetse cose (licenze immagini articoli ok/template profilo/altri template) appena hai tempo, direi che sono molto importanti. Meganoide 13:30, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Ti darò una mano, per le licenze. Eri tu che dicevi che era meglio farlo subito, quando le immagini erano relativamente poche, così poi bastava mettere la licenza appena veniva caricata una nuova immagine. In fondo sto proponendo una semplificazione anch'io: invece di cercare tutte le immagini senza licenza, controlliamo solo quelle degli articoli ok, e a mano a mano che gli articoli ok crescono di numero, noi controlliamo sempre più immagini, ma senza fretta perchè tanto non andiamo molto velocemente. Tu prendi gli articoli ok sui personaggi, così sistemi anche i profili, e io prendo il resto (isole, frutti del diavolo, navi, eccetera). Che ne dici? --Meganoide 13:49, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Un, ho capito.... beh, io vi ho detto quello che sapevo e che considero corretto, poi sta a voi decidere anche in base alle regole della Wikia :-) per il modificare la scheda del personaggio, vedrò se ci riesco, altrimenti ti chiedo XD Piuttosto, volevo avvertire te e meganoide che in questi prossimi giorni non so quanto potrò lavorare sulla pagina di Nami, dato che a casa ci sono delle cose abbastanza urgenti che devo assolutamente sbrigare e lunedì mi trasferisco nella casa al mare che abbiamo affittato..... Starò lì per 4 settimane, torno a Ferragosto, durante il mio soggionro cercherò di fare quello che posso ma non so se potrò, essendo il portatile di mio padre vecchio e quindi alquanto lento -.-''' '''Lavoro cm posso ora, ma vi volevo avvisare ugualmente... Phoenix Agnese 14:29, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Ti ringrazio, anche se so che non devo ottenere il permesso mi sembrava cmq opportuno avvisare del periodo entro il quale sarò in vacanza, che sarà più o meno da questo lunedì fino a ferragosto :-) Ovviamente faccio quello che posso, anche se non credo che troverò tempo per stare al PC cercherò di dare una mano =) Posso immaginare come anche tu sia impegnato, gli esami prendono tanto tempo in qualsiasi frangente... u.ù ganbare! ;) Phoenix Agnese 14:40, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Beh, appunto, studiare stanca in ogni caso, fai bene a fare qualche pausa ogni tanto u.ù Come ho detto anche a meganoide, mi divertirò anche per voi :-) ma tu dv vai al mare? Sono curiosa, dato che mi dici che da te è tempo di sagre devo dedurre che se ne facciano spesso no? X) Ho risolto x la pagnia di Nami, mi sto mettendo al lavoro P-) Phoenix Agnese 11:03, lug 13, 2011 (UTC) Ma no, non credo sia necessaria la razza. E se proprio vuoi mettere la specie degli uomini-pesce puoi metterlo sotto il campo "altro", lo stesso usato per i Doriki, perchè tanto non ci sono uomini-pesce con Doriki noto. --Meganoide 13:10, lug 13, 2011 (UTC) Ma allora ci si somiglia: anche io vivo al mare, più precisamente sto in Sardegna ^^ In posti come il mio e il tuo ci si può andare ogni giorno ^^ Non ho dubbi che tu lo farai presto >w< X la pagina di Nami, ho finito di lavorare ad uno dei due pezzi della storia mancante or ora, e penso riuscirò a finire preso anche l'altro ^____^ Quindi credo che terminerò la pagina =) Adesso vado a vedere questa cosa sui Cappello di Paglia, così magari posso contribuire anche io alla sidcussione u.ùPhoenix Agnese 13:54, lug 13, 2011 (UTC)